


Notre-Dame

by ClioCronista



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Questo è solo un piccolo sfogo in questa serata segnata dall'incendio di Notre-Dame.Ci sono stata lo scorso Agosto con un'amica e il giorno che l'abbiamo raggiunta, per la prima volta in quella vacanza, l'idea dell'original di cui questo pezzo fa parte è venuta fuori.Vedere Notre-Dame per noi è stata una meraviglia, anche se non era la prima volta: ma lo sguardo con cui si guardano le cose è sempre diverso.E in questa sera il cuore piange, come quello di Etienne, il personaggio più tormentato della nostra storia.





	Notre-Dame

Se lo ricordava quel giorno, il suo primo a Parigi.  
Aveva sempre viaggiato, su e giù per l'intera Europa, scaraventato a destra e manca come un pacchetto postale per seguire un lavoro che non gli apparteneva ma che pareva inghiottirlo più di quanto non facesse con suo padre.  
Ma lui si era sentito sempre in balia delle scelte di quella famiglia, dei suoi litigi, dei suoi egoismi. Un palloncino il cui filo rimaneva in mano di capricci, di lune, di scelte che non aveva mai sentito proprie.  
Quando suo padre aveva annunciato, in pompa magna, che la capitale francese, suo paese natio, sarebbe diventata la nuova sede del suo ufficio, le spalle di Etienne erano state scosse da un brivido, come sempre a tali annunci: nuovo paese, nuova casa, nuova scuola... tutto cambiava, tutto dannatamente doveva cambiare e lui non riusciva mai a sopportarlo.  
Etienne malumore... Etienne lingua avvelenata...  
Gli appioppavano sempre termini simili, come se l'unica spiegazione al suo malessere fossero il suo carattere indecente, intrattabile, insopportabile spesso.  
Non c'era mai nessuno che si chiedesse cosa ci fosse dietro quegli occhi grigi e sfuggenti. Ma non c'era nemmeno qualcuno che gli chiedesse se tutta quell'insicurezza gli fosse entrata dentro, sotto la pelle.  
Quell'insicurezza, nascosta dal suo cosiddetto 'malumore', aveva spinto sempre, in ogni dove, i suoi occhi a mirare la terra, se non gli amati libri.  
Ma alzare gli occhi al cielo, alle case, al suo ambiente circostante... che senso aveva? Cambiava sempre, mutava velocemente, come la pelle di un serpente, e il cambiamento era qualcosa che gli mandava il sangue alla testa, gliela faceva girare, in un vortice di emozioni che dava nausea e scatenava odio per quella vita che rifiutava con tutto se stesso.  
Odiava il cambiamento. Odiava i luoghi che si presentavano davanti ai suoi occhi come immagini sfocate, prive di forme definite.  
Berlino, Roma, Stoccolma, Budapest... aveva perso il conto dei luoghi e, a un certo punto, poco si era preoccupato di ricordarne i nomi.  
Le strade erano tutte uguali.  
Gli odori i medesimi.  
Le lingue potevano essere diverse, ma le cattiverie avevano il medesimo sapore.  
Parigi era... uguale.  
Strade sporche, odori pungenti nelle narici, urla, risate, una lingua che conosceva meglio delle altre.  
Tutto uguale.  
Chi diceva che l'Europa non esisteva, doveva solo guardare le strade delle città che la abitavano.  
Erano tutte uguali.  
Altro che paesi, altro che divisioni.  
L'Europa era una sola, nelle sue puzze, nella sua sporcizia, nel suo misero e uguale disordine.  
Parigi non era nulla di diverso.  
Eppure...  
Eppure qualcosa, sul Pont au Double, doveva essere successo: il rumore del fiume? Gli schiamazzi dei bambini o le urla irritanti dei turisti? La luce del sole riverberante da una pozzanghera?  
O era stato il suo cuore, battendo in maniera dolorosa come un martello di bronzo, a fargli distogliere lo sguardo dalle pagine fittamente scritte per cadere là, là sopra?  
Era bianca, al primo sguardo, ed era imponente.  
Ma carezzando con gli occhi le sue mura, le guglie, i campanili squadrati, Etienne si era sentito balzare verso l'alto, come se una forza nascosta e mistica lo stesse traendo a sé, lasciando quella terra impura per sposare la vastità del cielo: Notre-Dame.  
Era una Dama, come dal nome, che si allungava nel suo abito dalle tante sfumature, dai merletti ricchi eppure severi; slanciata ed elegante, misteriosa e incantatrice, bellissima ed eterea come un angelo, ma reale e imponente come una valchiria che, con la sua spada levata verso il cielo – spada sottile ma possente – stava nel cuore della città, come guardia e come regina.  
Notre-Dame era stata la prima a incontrare i suoi occhi.  
La prima a riempire i suoi occhi, a gonfiare il suo cuore di un sentimento nuovo e antico, a fargli gridare, nel più profondo, 'sono a casa'.  
Casa.  
Ah, Notre-Dame sapeva, prima di chiunque altro.  
Da allora l'aveva amata. Come si ama la prima cosa che si vede, appena nati. Un po' come una madre... ma non quella madre biologica che, in quel modo, lui non avrebbe mai potuto amare.  
Non aveva nome quell'amore, ma non ne aveva bisogno.

***  
Piangeva, quella sera.  
Immobile come una statua, al di là del fiume e dietro quel cordone imposto dalla sicurezza, Etienne piangeva.  
Attorno a lui un canto si era alzato, una preghiera di cui non riusciva a carpirne le parole, ma che pareva muoversi al ritmo delle sue stesse lacrime.  
La sera era caduta su Parigi, ma sull'Ile de la Citè il rosso era il colore che dominava su tutto.  
Rosso, il colore che cadeva sulle acque nere della Senna.  
Rosso, il colore di quel palloncino che si alzava, solitario, nel cielo.  
Rosso, il colore del viso delle persone, attorno a lui.  
Del suo viso e delle sue stesse lacrime.  
Dopo quella giornata di addii strappati e parole maledette... quelle fiamme brucianti, la sua Dama che si faceva cenere e lacrime di fuoco erano una spada affilata che penetrava il suo cuore, spaccandolo per sempre in una ferita che non si sarebbe mai ricomposta.  
Notre-Dame moriva quel giorno.  
E con sé portava il cuore di Etienne. E di tutta la Francia.

15 Aprile 2019


End file.
